Tsubuki Hikari
|birthday=February 7 |age=15 |gender=Female |height=149cm (4'11") |weight=44kg (97lbs) |hair_color=Light blue |eye_color=Yellow |blood_type=B |quirk=Electromagnetic Force |status=Alive |birthplace=Near Yamanashi Prefecture |family=Tsubuki Raiden (Father) Tsubuki Sora (Mother) Tsubuki Tenki (Younger brother) |occupation=Student |affiliation=Yūei |japanese_voice=Kayano Ai |english_voice=Jad Saxton }} is a student at Yūei training to become a Pro Hero. She got into Yūei through official recommendations. She is in an internship with pro hero Excalibur. Appearance Hikari is a short girl with a slender body. She has long, light blue hair. She has two ahoge on top of her head that refuse to lay flat on her head, and they react to her emotions. Her eyes are a shocking yellow color. Because of her ability to manipulate light, the light around her reacts to her emotions. When she is extremely happy, she literally glows. When she is upset, she absorbs the light around her, making her seem darker. In her hero costume, she wears a light gray sleeveless body suit with a thick white stripe down her torso. She has one red glove and one blue glove. The gloves only cover the back of her hands and wrap around her middle fingers. She wears thigh-high boots, one red and one blue. The red and blue theme symbolizes the magnetic poles. She also has a gray belt and a headband with transmitters over her ears. Her costume is reminiscent of her father's costume. Personality In a word, Hikari's personality could be described as "bright." She is friendly and outgoing, having no problems talking to everyone around her. Because of her friendliness, she is well-liked by her classmates. She is a cheerful and optimistic girl, and it takes a lot to break her upbeat attitude. She can usually be counted on to stay positive and cheer on the people around her. She hates seeing people upset, so she always tries to brighten people's moods when they're down. She has an odd habit of making severe understatements. Though she can often get annoyed and frustrated, it is hard to make her truly angry. Even when she is called short (which she really hates), she quickly moves on. The one thing that makes her angry without fail is if someone ridicules or hurts her friends. She has the boundless energy of a child, and she has a childlike naivety. She sees the world through rose-tinted glasses. She tends to be gullible and trust people too easily, which often causes her to end up in dangerous situations. She just can't see bad in people. She is incredibly stubborn, refusing to give up on something when her mind is set on it. She is determined and enthusiastic in everything she does. In a fight, she won't quit fighting until she is unconscious. She often has to be stopped before that happens. Despite her iron will, she is not immune to fear. In fact, she is frightened quite easily. She is afraid of the dark, which is why her light powers developed so quickly. When she is really afraid, she often cries. History Hikari was born to two professional heroes. After she was born, her mother quit to take care of her. From an early age, Hikari showed signs of having the same quirk as her father. Just like her father, she began by only having control of one element of electromagnetism, light. Because of her fear of the dark, she quickly mastered the ability to produce and manipulate light. When she was old enough, she trained under her father and learned to better control her abilities. All through her life, she was only seen as her father's daughter. She felt that she was living in his shadow. Seeing the potential of her abilities, she received official recommendations to go to Yuuei. There, she vowed that she would grow to be a hero that didn't stand in her father's shadow, but rather shined even brighter than him. Quirk and Abilities : Her quirk allows her to manipulate electromagnetism. She has the potential to be able to control all forms of electromagnetism, such as electricity, radiation, and charged particles, but currently, she can only reliably control light. She is slowly but surely improving her abilities. If she isn't careful, she will constantly produce an electromagnetic field, causing charged objects to be attracted to her. A drawback is that her quirk can be very destructive, so she can't use it recklessly in cramped spaces. Also, her light powers are weakened if it is dark. * : She can manipulate light into a concentrated beam, resulting in a powerful laser. The bigger the laser, the more energy it takes from her. * : She can send an electromagnetic pulse through objects, breaking them apart. It has been stated that she could use this on a person and kill them, but she doesn't like to talk about that. * : She summons small rainbow-colored shards of light that appear to be made of glass. They can be used for attacking or defense. Enhanced healing and health: Magnets have been shown to help the body run properly by accelerating metabolism and helping nutrients move through the blood to locations of injury quickly. Because of the increased magnetism in her body, she experiences these benefits regularly. When she gets more control over her magnetism, she could pass these benefits to other people for periods of time. Enhanced speed: Thanks to the specially made boots that go with her hero costume, she can pulse magnetism through her feet so that she pushes off the ground harder. Enhanced jumping: Also because of her special boots, she can pushes magnetism through her feet so she can launch herself off the ground. Levitation: Also because of her special boots, she can put a steady magnetic field both under her and on the bottom of her feet, which allows to levitate a few inches of the ground and even travel that way (information based on the idea of Lexus's Hoverboard). Equipment Hero Costume: Her costume is flexible to allow her maximum movement. She designed it to look like her father's. *'Conducting suit': The suit is a conductor, which allows the electricity and magnetism to pass freely through her body, this allowing her to fully utilize her quirk. *'Radio headband': Her headband allows her to transmit radio waves a certain distance, allowing her to communicate through any electronic device. *'Superconductor boots': Her boots are specially designed to take full advantage of her quirk. There are superconductors in the soles of her shoes, constantly kept cold by liquid nitrogen. By placing a magnetic field both under her foot and on the bottom of her feet, she can either use the ground as a spring or she can levitate. Trivia *Her favorite food is white rice. *Her last name, Tsubuki (粒気) comes from taking the second kanji from the word "particle" (素粒子 soryūshi), and the second kanji found in the words magnetism (磁気 jiki) and electricity (電気 denki). *Her name is often misread as Ryūki, with "ryū" meaning "dragon" (with different kanji). For this, she is often called "Ryū" or "Ryū Shōjo (Dragon Girl)," and some people even say she looks like a dragon. *She is ranked 10th in Class 1-A's grades. *She can't quite control her magnetism abilities, so she sometimes constantly produces a magnetic field. This causes metal objects to be attracted to her, or her to be attracted to metal objects. *Her body isn't normally affected by electromagnetic waves outside of her body, so she doesn't get sunburns. *Her brother's quirk is starting to show, but he doesn't have control over it. The weather he produces is in tune with his mood. Hikari doesn't like stormy weather because it means he is upset. *When her mother is mad at her or punishing her, she puts a rain cloud above her head. *In order to better understand her quirk, she reads a lot of books on electromagnetism. *To train her reflexes and agility, her father would often place a magnetic field on her without her knowing, forcing her to always be on her toes in order to dodge the metal objects flying at her. Quotes *''"Did you see all those enemies? There were at least five."'' *''"I'm not short!"'' (to everyone) *''"I will show everyone that I am not just Magnum Magnet's daughter! I am Hikari, and I will shine as bright as I can and surpass my father!"'' Gallery Hikari 3.png|Hikari's headshots Hikari 4.png|Hikari's winter wear Category:Boku no Hero Academia